I Need You 1of1
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: A flashback story told from Bosco's POV about the night of Greg Richardson's funeral.


AUTHOR: BREATHLESSFAITH

RATING:PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I own not a thing. Sad as that is.

A/N: I watched the last fifteen minutes or so of A Hero's Rest last week. And I got to thinking what if I happen to add a little extra to the ending. So here it is. Told from Bosco's POV in more of a kind of flashback story. Let me know what you think.

I NEED YOU

"FAITHHHH! FAITHHH!" I find myself sitting up in bed screaming her name. My head whips back and forth, I'm still caught up in the dream. I'm still back on that street with the bike gunman shooting at us. He fired so many times at our car. I'd left Faith alone while I went and talked to Sgt. Christopher. I shake the ugly memories out of my head and get up.

I stagger into the bathroom, flip on the cold water and splash it over my face. Staring at myself I say to my reflection..."God I haven't thought about that day in years."

Leaving the bathroom, I head to the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge I grab a bottle of Heineken.  
The door swings shut and the apartment goes dark again except for the street light shining into the living room.

Settling onto the couch I suck down half the bottle of beer. Wiping the back of my hand against my mouth. I lean my head back and prop my feet up on the coffee table.

"What the hell brought on that nightmare?" I say out loud to the ceiling I'm staring up at.

Closing my eyes I go back over my day. Emily. She'd called me this morning and asked me to meet her for lunch. I couldn't say no even though its been a year since I've seen her.

She insisted we meet at a diner not far from my apartment. When she got out of the cab.  
I sucked in my breath. How the hell in a year Emily could look so much like Faith was beyond me. She didn't hesitate. Emily walked right up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Your as handsome as ever Bosco." At my stunned expression she laughed grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her into the diner.

We didn't even look at the menu we just gave the waitress our orders, eager for her to leave us alone. For the next hour Emily filled me in on everything that had gone on in the last year for her and Charlie. Who she informed me was almost as tall as Fred. It was how ever her opinion that Charlie would keep all the hair on his head.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed out loud, for the first time in ages.

For all she said about herself and her brother, her mother's name never crossed her lips.  
It's been almost a year since I've seen Faith. Our paths never cross now.

The lunch sadly ends as the waitress lays the bill down next to my hand.

Before I can say anything Emily's snatched it off the table and without even looking at it,  
hands it back to the waitress with more than enough to pay, telling her to keep the change.

"Emily, you should have let me get that." I admonish her.

"I invited you. So it's my place to pay. Besides I have a job you know." Then her face gets serious for the first time..."It's been a year today since you saved me Uncle B."

"Emily..." I hadn't given a thought to the date when she'd called me.

"I want you to know how thankful I am you saved me." She said reaching across the table to squeeze my hand.

"I'd do anything for you Emily. I'd never let anyone hurt you...never." I told her squeezing her fingers.

We stood up and walked outside. We'd just stepped away from the front door and onto the street, when I just caught a glimpse of yellow and blue.

I grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her back against me as a kid in a blue jacket flew by us on his yellow bike..."WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" I shouted at his fleeing back.

"You okay Em?" I asked looking her over from top to bottom.

"I'm fine." She answered then she stepped back onto the sidewalk and waved down a cab.

Before I knew what was happening I found myself wrapped up in her arms again. This time she whispers into my ear..."Forgive her Uncle B. Don't you know she did it because she loves you. You do whatever it takes to keep those you love safe. She needs you, you're all she's ever needed."

Emily didn't give me a chance to say anything. She just placed a kiss on my scar and was in the cab and gone before I knew it.

Thats what brought on the nightmare. That kid on the bike. The gunman had a yellow bike and was wearing a blue jacket. Funny the things your mind grabs hold of.

We buried Greg Richardson two days later. It was Davis first funeral for a fellow officer and I remember he cried. We all went to the bar afterwards and had drinks, they called out the numbers for that big lottery. I can't remember now how much money it was but Faith had wanted to win. I remember I told her..."You'd miss me too much."

Then I'd left and walked home. Funny I think normally I would have gotten drunk. Not that night. I couldn't get out the sound of shots fired, the memory of grabbing Christopher's jacket and dragging him around the RMP.

The sound of my own voice screaming..."FAITH! FAITH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

Coming into my apartment I tossed my hat on the counter and hung my jacket on the back of a kitchen chair.

I'd been about to grab a beer out of the fridge when I heard the soft knock on my door. I never looked, I just yanked the door open. Ready to blast whoever it was because I wanted to be alone.

I found myself staring at Faith. She didn't speak for a moment. I could see she was struggling to decide if she'd made the right decision of coming to see me or was she going to turn and leave.

If I wasn't standing so close to her I would have missed what she said she spoke so softly.  
"I need you Bos. I just need you."

Her eyes were filling with tears, I reached out taking hold of her arm and pulling her into the apartment. I closed the door and locked it with my free hand.

I remember taking her hat off her head and tossing it onto the counter next to mine.

Then my hands were tugging off the hairband she had on. I found it later on the floor. All these years later and it still sits in the drawer of my nightstand.

Faith gave her head a small shake and her hair fell down around her shoulders.

"Please" She whispered.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

Faith reached for the buttons on my dress shirt as I reached for the buttons on her jacket.  
I was faster and pulled her hands off my shirt so I could pull the jacket off her. As I was tossing it onto a chair, she was getting the last of the buttons on my shirt. Then she was pushing it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Before I could make a move she'd grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and was tugging it out of my pants. I guess I was awestruck. I just couldn't quite get a handle on the fact Faith was undressing me.

I'm not sure how many times in loneliness of the night I dreamed of her doing exactly that.  
But reality was a hell of a lot better.

I was also about to find out that reality wasn't the hot quick fuck I'd always imagined. I didn't push her up against the wall and dive in.

Nope it was none of that. Her hands finally touched my bare chest and well I found myself melting I guess you could say.

I pulled her hands away from me and when she was about to protest, I layed a finger against her lips silencing her.

Now it was my turn to say..."Please"

I've undressed a lot of women in my day. Never though with the gentle care I used on Faith.  
I ran my fingers slowly over her skin as each piece of clothing came off. By the time her panties hit the pile with the rest of her clothes, Faith was quivering and I hadn't even kissed her yet.

I kicked my shoes off and let her unbuckle my belt. When she went to hook her thumbs into the waistband to pull them off I stopped her. Shaking my head at her. Now I was the one quivering and I was afraid one wrong move of her fingers and it would be all over.

She read the look in my eyes and it was the first smile I got from her that night. Actually it might have been more of a smirk. My kind of smirk now that I think about it.

Leaning down I captured that smirk under my lips. While I'd thought that first kiss would turn everything wild, that it would unleash everything I felt into a frenzy of love making.

I was wrong. It turned out to be the most real thing I've ever felt in my life. That's the only way I can describe it. It was real.

The next four hours of lovemaking were slow and gentle. I don't think there was an inch of Faith I didn't touch that night. I know there wasn't any part of me she didn't touch. Most of the time thats what we did. We ran our fingers over each other. I guess we were making sure we were still here, with each other.

We were still partners, still friends. We were still both here on earth. Our hearts still beat,  
and our lungs still took in air.

I've never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Faith's heart beating in my ear as my head lay against her.

I wanted to beg her to stay, to never leave me. I knew I couldn't. It wasn't my time. It was still Fred's time with her. Emily and Charlie needed her, I thought they needed a mother and a father under the same roof.

That night was just an aberration. Our need over ran theirs. The reality that is our jobs slapped us in the face. The price we could easily pay, that we keep pushed out of our minds. To dwell on it could distract you and get you exactly what you don't want. Death. Faith and I never sought each other out like that again. We never even talked about it.

I still hear her quiet words when she kissed my temple and whispered into my ear..."We're still here Bos. Thank god tomorrow when I take my seat in 55-David, you'll still be sitting next to me."

Then she walked out of my bedroom.

I can look back and see it wasn't our time yet. I guess it's true what they say..."Everything happens for a reason and everything happens in it's own time."

By the time I get to her aparment it's three AM. I can hear the tv so I'm pretty sure she's crashed out on the couch. I know she's alone. Emily made sure I knew she lived in her college dorm and Faith was alone.

I knock just hard enough to wake her.

She jerks the door open just like I did all those years ago. I don't even flinch to find a gun being pointed at my head. After all it is three AM.

Faith stares at me in shock for a moment shaking her head, before she lays the gun down on the counter.

Before she can say anything I beat her to it.

"I need you Faith. I just need you." Speaking from your heart really does work. She reaches for my arm and pulls me into the apartment. She locks the rest of the world out away from us, just like I did that long ago night.

Her arms wrap around my neck as mine wrap around her waist pulling her up against me.

Like she did all those years ago she kisses my temple and whispers into my ear..."You were right Bos, I did miss you. We're still here Bos. Thank god we're still here."

THE END


End file.
